My Little Angel
by yamino-kanji
Summary: A boy is caught stealing and brought in front of the pharaoh, what happens when what boy has on his back isn't a hunchback, but tied down wings.


My litte Angel

* * *

The sun was blazing down on Egypt it was early morning and it was already 104 degrees (Fahrenheit) and the market was up and going and people flooded the streets. A small boy stood in an ally, he had a robe with a hood over his head and it looked like he had a hunchback and was bent forward both because he wanted to check around the corner and most likely because of the hunchback appearance. The boy hadn't eaten for days and was starving, even though he did not like it he had to steal some food, there was no other way if he wanted to survive. There was a little bread shop just around the corner, and when the shop keeper turned away to care for a customer the boy discreetly snuck forward with bent knees to make himself as small as possible, he stretched a very skinny hand forward and took a loaf of bread and ran away as fast as he could in case someone spotted him. He couldn't keep on doing this, he knew that, but he couldn't let himself starve to death either. He took a small bite of the bread humming in please of filling his stomach with fresh baked bread, still warm from being baked this morning. What the boy did not know was that there were footsteps closing in on him, but didn't hear it as he was busy eating his god praised bread. As the man stood right beside the boy did he notice him and the boys' blood ran cold as he recognized the man as the shopkeeper? The boy rose to his feet and ran as fast as his feet could bare him. The shopkeeper shouted for city guards as he ran after the boy, trying to catch him. The boy looked behind himself after a couple of sharp turns and didn't see the shopkeeper anymore and sighed in relief but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw three guards in front of himself when he looked forward again. He turned around fast, and the sharp turn threw off his cloak revealing star shaped hair, the base was black and was tipped with amethyst and blond bangs framing his round face, a little cute tress of hair laying on his nose between two wide amethyst coloured eyes. The boy threw on his hood again and ran in the other direction but he was too late as guards appeared there too, he had no other option but to stop. The shopkeeper appeared behind the newly arrived guards panting, hands on his knees.

"That's the boy!" The shopkeeper said between pants. The boy gulped as the guards came closer to him and tried to make himself one with the house wall to his right, his back was outstretched now but the lump was still there. The boy whimpered and raised his arms to cover his face for any eventual blows. When he heard a click and something cold that was around his wrists was tugged at did he open his eyes to see that he had been shackled. They were most likely going to take him to the palace for the pharaoh to judge him, this wasn't going to end well. He followed obediently when the guards started walking away, one of the guards holding a chain that was connected with the shackles. He knew that the punishment was only going to get ten times worse if he struggled.

When they got the palace and he was led inside he kept his eyes glued to the floor, his hood was still on and his back was bent again the tip of his golden bangs hanging out. When they got in they heard the pharaoh speaking with someone in the room, but when the boy came in with the guards he got quiet.

"Why have you arrested a small child?" The pharaoh questioned the guards.

"He was stealing" The guards answered.

"What exactly was he stealing?" The pharaoh questioned again.

"A bread loaf, Pharaoh" The guards answered yet again.

"He's a small child, it's most likely in todays children instincts to steal food if they're starving which this child looks to be. We'll have to do something about the prizes in town, no child should be starving." The pharaoh said.

"Well it's noble of him to be caring for the children in his land, but why is he treating me like a five year old?" The boy thought.

"How old are you boy?" The pharaoh asked, curious as to how old he actually was. The boys breath caught his throat, well he sure wasn't 10 or below, far away. He stayed quiet not sure if he should lie or tell the truth.

"I asked you a question boy!" The pharaoh said and the boy yelped.

"18!" the boy exclaimed not meaning to say his exact age! Sure he was short and chubby looking except for the fact that he was slim from not eating so much he had a bit of baby fat left on his body. There were several gasps in the room when he shouted out his age.

"Take off his hood, I wish to se his face" the pharaoh commanded. The guards threw off his hood and gripped his chin, roughly lifting up the boys face and the boy looked away to the side, knowing the punishment for looking the pharaoh in the eyes. The pharaoh was stunned by the boy's appearance; the boys' hair was just like his own except for some details. His eyes were large and his pupils dilated with fear, as he looked away, the precious gem coloured eyes watering with evident fear.

"Lead him to the dungeon unharmed!" The pharaoh commanded and the guards led the boy away through a door to the right.

"What will you do with the boy, pharaoh?" a man to the pharaoh's right asked.

"I will ask him a couple of question and from that come up with a suitable punishment for him, priest Seto" The pharaoh said and the priest nodded.

"Continue the meeting" The pharaoh commanded, he would see the boy when they were done.

Down the halls of the palace the boy was soon led down a flight of stairs and then lightly shoved into a cell. The guards were very careful not to harm the boy or they would hear it from the pharaoh later as they had made the mistake to harm another before. They unlocked the boys' shackles and closed the cell door and walked away, leaving the boy in the dark cell, the only light being a light string of sunlight from a very narrow window at the top. The boy sat down where the light met the floor and the string of light touched his forehead warming him just a little bit.

"Liking the sun?" a voice asked behind the boy and he yelped and turned around accidently looking the pharaoh in the eyes. The cloaked figure ripped his eyes away from the man and squeezed his eyes shut turning his head away.

"I want to ask you a couple of questions, and I want to answer me correctly, if you lie and I find out about it you will be punished." The boys opened his eyes but kept looking at the floor nodding in understanding.

"First off, why did you steal the bread?" The pharaoh asked.

"I-I hadn't eaten in days, I'm very much against stealing, but I do not wish my death to be starving all alone in an ally way, that was why" the boy answered the pharaoh truthfully, the pharaoh raised his eyebrow, disappearing behind his golden crown.

"Are you really 18?" The pharaoh asked.

"Yes"

"What is wrong with your back?" The pharaoh asked and the boy froze, if he told the pharaoh what was "wrong" with his back he didn't know what would happen.

"I-I-I c-can't…" The boy started but the pharaoh interrupted.

"Would you rather get punished?" He asked cruelly, the boy shook his head rapidly a couple of wet dots landing on the stone floor.

"No, no, no, if I tell I will get killed" This shocked the pharaoh.

"Try me, there can't be something so bad on your back that would make me want to kill you, it's just a hunchback" The pharaoh stated.

"If you already know what it is, then why do you ask me about it?" The boy asked unsurely.

"You dare question me?" The pharaoh threatened. "Take off that cloak" he commanded.

The boy froze, now if he didn't follow the command he would surly get killed or severely punished, and he would get the same reaction if he took it off. He slowly rose to his feet and grabbed the hem of the cloak and dragged it up and off leaving him completely naked though he wrapped the cloak around his nether body to hide his manly parts.

"Turn around" he commanded again and the boy reluctantly did as told and what the pharaoh saw make his eyes almost pop out off their sockets. There was a bundle of white knotted together with a brown rope some odd feathers sticking out here and there and the feathers were connected to the boys' shoulder blades.

"Wings…" The pharaoh said, astonished to see that on a humans body.

"Why have you bound them together?" The pharaoh asked.

"I can't show them to anyone, I did the mistake once, and now here I am doing it again"

"What do you mean by mistake, what happened"

"I was threatened to death, but I managed to escape"

"So after that you bound then together pretending to have a very bad hunchback?"

"Yes".

"You can take the cloak back on, you will get a job here in the palace and I will accept the fact that you want to hide the wings and I will speak none of them. You will work here until I let you out of the palace again is that understood"

"I won't be punished?" The boy said, tensing.

"The servitude in the palace is the punishment… what is your name boy?" The pharaoh asked.

"It's Yugi" he said and bowed down on one knee "It'll be a pleasure working here" Yugi said trying to get on the pharaohs good side as fast as possible, wanting no quarrels.

"Guard, take Yugi here to the servant quarters in the east wing and report back to me" The pharaoh said walking off. The guard hurried to Yugis cell and opened the door and lead him to said east wing and opened a door showing Yugi his room. Inside was a small drawer a bed and a desk. It wasn't big but it was just perfect for him. Yugi turned around facing the guard.

"What will my work task be?" Yugi asked.

"You are in the cooking wing, so you will be making the food here, I do not know your schedule, but I or another guard will be back with it later. Wait in here and change from those robes into the clothes laying on the bed" The guard instructed.

"I think I will need a bigger size I'm afraid, due to my back" Yugi said, hoping the guard had overheard his and the pharaoh's talk.

"Then I will be back with the new clothes and the schedule, but if you keep on making these demands all the time…" The guard stopped there making Yugi complete the sentence himself in his head.

"I promise this was the first and last" Yugi said bowing. The guard nodded and walked off to report to the pharaoh. In his room Yugi was lightly fuming about that the guard had said he made demands when he just kindly asked for a bigger size of clothes. He walked over to his bed and lay down on his stomach that had started growling at him demanding food.

"You're the one making demands here stomach, if I had food I would eat it, but now it so happens that I don't so sush on you" Yugi scolded his own stomach out loud. It really didn't help with the wonderful smell from the food from a nearby kitchen.

About half an hour later a guard came by and knocked on the door a couple of time startling the fast asleep boy awake. The guard opened the door and came in with a white bundle in his arms. It was the same guard as before.

"Here are your new clothes" the guard said and put the clothes down beside the boy and then continued "your starting to work tomorrow morning when the sun rises, you will get exact orders when you get there, the kitchen is two doors away from here and is the only place that only has drapes instead of a door. Dinner will be here shortly," The guard said and Yugis face lit up when the guard mentioned dinner.

"Alright thank you for the information" Yugi thanked and the guard left. Once the guard left he picked up a part of his new attire and inspected it. There were a lion cloth that would cover his nether parts, and then the large tunic to go over it and an actual golden band that looked like it should be big enough to go around his waist with a red gem on it. It was most likely symbolizing fire, which fitted well as a cook, he wondered if the rest of the cooks also had this. He put the clothes on and looked over at his desk and saw a bunch of paper and chole sticks. He briefly wondered if he was allowed to draw on the papers, he wasn't a scribe so what else could he do with the paper.

"Meh one drawing won't hurt" Yugi said out loud and sat down at the desk grabbed a paper and a chole stick and started to draw light lined as a base for a body. He was going to give a try at drawing the pharaoh, he had seen him briefly down at the dungeon cells, but they looked so alike so it was no problem at all. Yugi wondered why the pharaoh hadn't punished him for looking at him but decided to call it luck for now. By now he was somewhat done with the base sketch, it was the pharaoh controlling a magnificent dragon. Then he heard someone knocking on the door and from there everything went in slow-motion for Yugi, he had to hide the paper, he moved the paper and lay it upside down on top of the pile of paper and laid the chole stick with the paper stack. Making it just in time as a servant came set a dish of food on the table and left the room again. Yugi let out a sigh of relief and ate the food quickly almost choking on it. He decided that he could go right ahead and leave the plate in the kitchen to also have it located so he wouldn't have to search and have a panic attack tomorrow if I couldn't find it, but it wasn't hard to spot it and he moved the curtains away slightly to slip in and washing his plate drying it and leaving quickly. He ran back to his room his back to the closed door. There were so many eyes on him when he had walked in there, he shuddered by the thought of it. He sat down at his desk and started drawing again, finishing it after a while smudging out some lines with his fingers to create smooth shadows.

"I wished I could show this to him, wait what am I thinking, if the pharaoh saw this he would punish me bad, really bad" Yugi thought, trying to knock the thought out of his head. He let the drawing lay there on the desk and went to bed he took off his robe and the waistband and awkwardly unknotted the rope around his wings. When the knot was undone he stretched out his wings and flexed his shoulders, it felt really nice letting that horrible pressure on them go. Then he went over to his bed, lifted his cover and lay down on his stomach and covered his body with the blanket. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

The next morning came and the sun shone brightly outside his window and there was a loud knocking noise and then he realised he had to get his clothes on fast. With years of training tying the rope went fast, he threw his robe over his head quickly and put on the golden band around his waist and opened his door to announce that he was awake and up.

"You're late, you'll be serving the pharaoh and his council their breakfast" A woman said.

"Where are they?"

"In the throne room" The woman answered fast as she handed four large trays to Yugi who tried to balance the trays. When he had a good hold of them he walked down the hall trying to memorize where the throne room was, he thought it wasn't wise to ask the woman that, she sounded very strict and hard. He let out a sigh of relief when he found a large golden door and two guards outside.

"Is this the throne room?" The boy asked unsurely, the guards looked down at him and saw the trays, they opened the double door and Yugi walked over to a large table, lining the plates up. Once he was done he gave a quick bow and then he quickly left. Once back at the east wing he walked into the kitchen, the same woman told him that he was to go back to the throne room to pick the plates up and come back here and wash them. Then he was to be prepared to make a huge dinner with two other kitchen servants. After a while he left to pick the plates up at the throne room but this time he didn't go unnoticed.

"Yugi" The pharaoh spoke up, the boy tensed.

"Yes pharaoh?"

"Why are you here, you were told to cook, not ever to serve" The pharaoh said.

"I-I -I –I was late this morning, so the woman in the kitchen told me to serve you your breakfast" Yugi said, nervous about saying he was late.

"Ok, another thing you need to know that I suppose no one told you about, you only work once every second day. If someone say otherwise then direct him or her to talk to me and I'll see what could possibly be so hard to understand the first time I told them" The pharaoh said.

"Understood, thank you" Yugi said, picked up the trays, gave a quick bow and raced out the doors and back to the eats wing again.

"What took you so long?" asked the woman.

"The Pharaoh wanted a word with me" Yugi said before running in working on washing off the plates and then helped with the dinner.

When the day finally was over and he had eaten his food he lay down on his bed exhausted, very glad that he was free of duty tomorrow, he wondered why the pharaoh had arranged that but didn't really say no to the offer. He god rid of the rope around his wings and then lay down to sleep.

The next morning came again and it seemed to be almost in the middle of the day, judging by the suns position. He sat up feeling thoroughly rested and slowly got clothed. He decided that he could do a little exploring around the palace to familiarize himself with it. He walked by the throne room again but it sounded quiet so he supposed there was no meeting there now. A few corridors away he walked by another huge door with two guards standing on each side, he walked forward to one of the guards.

"What's in here?" Yugi asked, a guard looked down at him then up again.

"This is the pharaohs chambers," The guards answered.

"Oh ok thank you" Yugi said with a small bow and skipped down further in the corridor.

The pharaoh had heard the boy through the door and decided to follow him, he opened his door and told the guard he would be back here later. The guards had nodded and then the pharaoh discreetly followed Yugi.

When Yugi started looking from left to right the pharaoh decided to approach him.

"Are you lost?" He asked and the boy jumped when he heard the familiar voice but this time around he kept his eyes downcast, only seeing the pharaoh waist and down.

"I was exploring the palace to familiarize myself with it so I know where I'm going, but I suppose I did get a little lost now" Yugi answered. The pharaoh chuckled and told Yugi to follow him, when they were back at the pharaoh's chamber he opened the door.

"Thank you for showing me my way back" Yugi said, bowing and ready to leave.

"Come in" The pharaoh said, and Yugi didn't believe his ears, was he going to be let in to the pharaohs chambers for real. Yugi walked over and walked in after the pharaoh. The monarch sat down on his bed and motioned for Yugi to do the same. Reluctantly Yugi sat down on the bed and looked at his hands that he had placed on his lap, nervously twiddling with his fingers.

"Take off your robe" The pharaoh instructed, the boy tensed, he had heard that the pharaoh had a harem with girls to have sex with, was he really this unlucky? But the boy did as instructed and pulled it off leaving him in his lion cloth. The king leaned back a bit to untie the rope around Yugis angelic wings, the boy stiffened when the pharaoh started to fiddle with the rope. After a while of trying Yugi smiled.

"Hey let me," Yugi said reaching behind, his hand bumping with the kings on the way, and untying the rope in less than five seconds.

"Yugi, I don't understand why someone would want you dead for having these beautiful appendages" The pharaoh said, smiling when he saw the boy blush with embarrassment.

"I looked into some fact about those wings of yours, I read in books in my library." He added the fact that he found it through books when he saw the boy tense with worry again, he started to stroke the feathers seeing the boy calm down a lot.

"With he fact that I found I'm going to let you off of your job at the kitchens. To be honest with you, what I read didn't shock me so much since not everyone is born with wings" The pharaoh started and the boy almost fell asleep with all of the petting of the wings.

"Yugi I don't want you to misunderstand me when I say this, but you weren't born with wings, you were created and sent down here to bless my kingdom with your presence, with other words. Yugi you are an angel" The monarch told him and Yugi started laughing as if someone had told him a joke.

"Alright, so I was not born, I was created you say, then if I am an angel and as holy as you claim why did I end up having to steal for my own survival. I didn't really imagine and angle stealing" Yugi said between laughs.

"Yugi, I do not know why such a cruel fate was brought upon you I really don't, but now you're at your rightful place," The Pharaoh told him.

"But even if I am an angel, I have no idea of how to use my powers to bless your kingdom pharaoh" Yugi said worry laced in his voice.

"Yugi, we will teach you how to use your powers, but the blessing is not a magical power in forms of intellectual attack spells, your blessing is all around you, you need not do anything. You can prey for someone's well-being and they will make it in one peace, that is another blessing you have" The pharaoh explained.

"How much did that book tell you?" The boy asked.

"It only told me what you were and your praying blessing and the blessing you spread with you, nothing else little angel," The king said Yugi blushed cutely at being called angel, believing his words, because, just how many are born with wings? Exactly.

* * *

I got this idea in my head and i just had to

read and review and let me know what you think.

Yugi will be learning spells and learn about his true powers.


End file.
